


Little Black Dress

by windandthestars



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally she listens to what most of her boyfriends had called sappy music, so she borrows Lisa's ipod and cranks up the volume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after 2.01 at the beginning of 2.02
> 
> Title and Inspiration from Sara Bareilles' _Little Black Dress_

**Notes and Annotations by Sloan Sabbith**

 

_1\. Alcohol_  
She stops on the way home and picks up a bottle of wine. It takes some doing to find a bottle that fits into her pre-payday budget but she manages to make it out of the store without tripping over the case of beer someone had left in the middle of an aisle.

_2\. Lipstick ~~(shade: fuckable)~~ (red)_  
Sloan had slipped a tube of lipstick into her bag the night they had ended up at the laundry mat in Queens. It's a nice deep red color, almost the same color as the dress she had worn the night Don had fixed Lisa up with Jim and started this entire mess. The dress had looked amazing on her, but the lipstick makes her look anemic.

_3\. Dress with Appropriately Swishy Skirt_ ~~Mac would suggest pairing this with a pair of killer heels. Let's go shopping!~~  
Having a fashion orientated best friend has its perks, one of which is the selection of formal wear in her closet. There's not a single blunder or fashion faux pas in that corner. The downside of this is that she tends to wear the dresses as much as she possibly can. They're beautiful, richly colored, and luxurious. They're seeped in memories of magical nights, magical nights with Don. Sliding them across the rack, Maggie pulls out the one dress she's neglected since moving to New York, her little black dress. She had bought it for a funeral back in college and she hadn't touched it since. The black, with the lipstick, would normally make her look pale, almost vampiric, but as she empties the last of the wine into her mug she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smiles. She's glowing.

_4. ~~Love songs~~_ ~~Are you trying to depress yourself? _Rock_~~ Music  
Normally she listens to what most of her boyfriends had called sappy music, so she borrows Lisa's ipod and cranks up the volume. The playlist is an odd mix of some of her favorites and a bunch of songs she knows based on the melodies Lisa hums when the man of the month turns into the man of last week. Her skirt swishes as she tries a couple of more restrained dance moves before twirling and spinning, abandoning the awkward flailing and shuffling that normally accompanied a dance marathon of this caliber.

_~~5\. Sad Movies~~_ ~~(Don't even try adding this back to the list, Jordan.)~~

_6\. Plane Tickets_ ~~(Where are you going? More importantly, can I come?) No. Fine.~~  
She deletes the email from Expedia gleefully. She may not be able to afford the trip right now, but she's not Jim Harper. She's not running away. She's staying here and dealing with things, even if the flights she keeps looking at are tempting. She's always wanted to get away, go somewhere new. New York had been a part of that, but now New York is the same as every other place she's lived, it's home, not somewhere new and exciting. 

_7. ~~Become a Workaholic~~_ ~~I think if I put in any more hours at work my parents- Excuses. Excuses. Get to work. How's that for tough love? It's good right?~~   
She wants to get away from all this. She's drunk enough to admit that now. Her life's fucked up and she's envious of Jim for finding a way to leave it all behind for a while. He's like the rest of the producers at work. All of them have been places, seen things, and she hasn't. They all have their niche, their one thing, even Sloan, and she wants that. She has no idea what it could be, what her one thing is, but she vows to find out as she pulls out an empty notebook and refills her water glass.


End file.
